ForgetMeNot
by MooksMookin
Summary: It was only that single day when they played together. And even though it was once, they were burned into each others minds. They pinky-swore they would see each other again. And 10 years later, they did. NxWhite!
1. Chapter 1

**So, new story. I know, I'm very inconsistent with my fics, but I do tend to hop a lot...**

**In this story, its NxWhite, aka Ferriswheelshipping, if you haven't guessed already. To myself, I think it's quite an interesting story. Though I've only written this chapter so far, I hope it turns out okay... Well, here you go! The new story, Forget-Me-Not.**

**Forget-Me-Not**

**-*Chapter1*-**

It was only that single day when they played together. And even though it was once, they were burned into each others minds. They pinky-swore they would see each other again. And 10 years later, they did.

**~20XX Fall~**

White tapped her pencil on the desk, watching the clock. It was only 10 minutes before the day ended. _Damn clock, hurry it up!_ Closing her eyes, she let out her sigh. And not before long, she began to daydream. She daydreamed about many things – her future love life, her crush, recalling her idiot-of-a-brother doing idiotic things. Stuff like that. But there was just this one thing. She didn't know what it was. A far-off memory, perhaps? That or her imagination. She pretty much convinced herself of the latter. And with that final thought, the bell rang. _Oh thank you, God._

She scrambled to get her stuff, some of it falling on the floor in the process. As it did, she let out a groan. While she reached down to grab it, she noticed another hand. She looked up, coming face-to-face with her childhood friend – aka crush.

White forced down a rising blush, looking away. "Uh... Thanks, Cheren."

Cheren pushed up his glasses some, then smiled at her. "It was no problem, White." She had to force down yet another blush. Finally getting all her books picked up, they stood. He let out a stretch, then grinned at her. "So, did you watch that episode of 'Darkness Below' last night?"

White beamed as she took her books from him. "Of course I did! You _know_ how much I love that show!"

Cheren chuckled slightly as they walked out the door. "Oh, do I? I think you'll have to jog my memory." White sent him a playful glare as he laughed again.

"Oh my, am I being delusional or do I spy my best friends flirting?"

White couldn't hold the blush down even slightly as she whipped around to the owner of the voice. Bianca – her _other_ childhood friend. What's worse is that she _knew_ of White's crush on Cheren. And it annoyed her to no end. "B-Bianca! We are _so_ not flirting!"

Bianca giggled. "Well I beg to differ."

White opened her mouth to retaliate, but Cheren cut her off. "Come on, guys. We have to go home."

So, without any mention of the previous 'flirting,' they headed out of the school gates.

"I'll see you later, guys!" Bianca cheered with a wave. Of course, she didn't completely run off without giving her best friend her daily thumbs up. And like every day, White fell for it and blushed.

Cheren, who seemed used to this routine, grabbed White's _hand_ and began to drag her towards home. Which, again, caused her to blush 10-fold.

"Ah- Wait- Cheren!" She struggled against his grip, even though she never wanted him to let go. "Ch- Cheren!"

The boy finally realized what he was doing and soon let go of White's hand. "Sorry..." He let out a sigh. "I guess I got a bit carried away..."

White giggled. "A bit? You almost ripped my arm off!"

Cheren looked back at her with a grin. "Cuz you know I'd do that to you." His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

White stifled another laugh, smiling at him. "Well let's just get going. Your moms gonna yell at you if you're late, right?"

Cheren rolled his eyes at the thought. "Oh jeez, don't even remind me."

White stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, I suppose I just _jogged your memory_."

He rolled his eyes at her. "Lets just get moving..." White giggled again, smiling dreamily at him.

They soon made it to Cheren's house. White said her good-byes, and then left. As soon as she opened the door, she was literally tackled by her dog, Lilly. "Down girl, down!" She laughed as the small dog licked at her cheeks.

"Oh, look who it is!" a voice called from the hallway. Out came a boy, who looked almost exact to her. "It's the dreaded White the Witch!"

White smirked at her brother. "Oh, look! It's Black the Demon! I suppose you don't have a hug n stock for your darling sister?"

Black scoffed. "Like I've ever hugged you when you came home." He rolled his eyes. "Moms waiting in the living room. Says she's gotta talk to us about something."

White gave a nod in response, then made her way to the furnished room. "Black, White, I have some news..." their mother began, looking down. From the way she was acting, they knew it couldn't be good. "I found out just a couple of minutes ago..." She took in a deep breath. "We're having some neighbors move into that mansion across the corner!" She was absolutely beaming.

Black was silent for a second, before he started to complain. "What's that about? And here you have us worried sick cuz we thought something was up! That's bullshi-" White covered his mouth before he could finish that sentence.

"What he _means_ to say is that he's delighted by the news. Right, Black?" She glared at her brother, who was trying to pry her hand away from his mouth. She let go and he let out a huge breath.

"You almost suffocated me there!" White grinned at his reaction. "It's not funny!"

Their mom cleared her throat for their attention. White looked over at her, while Black just stood there with his arms crossed, pouting. Needless to say, he was a year younger than White. Who was 15, as of right now. "Anyways. I'll have White go and welcome them. You think you can handle that, dear?"

White smiled sweetly. "Of course Mom!"

Her mother smiled back. "Thank you." She got up and got a basket of something, then handed it to the teenage girl. "Please deliver this to them." White nodded in response. She grabbed her baseball cap and positioned it on her head.

"Welp, I'll be back!" she called out. The young mother waved slightly while saying a good-bye. Black just stood there, still silent.

White began to make her way to the huge mansion that had been sitting there for as long as she could remember. She recalled it being occupied once before, but her memory was still fuzzy at that time. She was finally as the door. A bit nervous, she pressed the doorbell once. A few seconds turned into nerve-wracking moments. Right when she was about to turn to leave, the door opened.

"Hello?"

White turned to see an older man, at least in his mid 40's, standing in the doorway. His hair had a green color to it. "Uh... Ah! You must be the new neighbors, right?" She then realized how dumb that sounded. "Not... I mean of _course_ you're the new neighbors! Not just anyone lives in a mansion of this size..." She let out a nervous laugh, then hung her head in shame. "Sorry... Um..." She help up the basket to the man, a shy grin on her face. "Welcome to the neighborhood. My name's White. I live down the street a bit down the hill."

The mans hard expression lifted into a smile. "Thank you for the warm welcome." He took the basket from her hands. "My name is Ghetsis Harmonia." She took notice he was very polite. "Would you like to come in for some tea?"

White shook her head. "Uh... No thank you, sir." This man was kinda intimidating to her. "Again, I'll be a bit aways down the hill. Now... if you'll excuse me..." She nodded at him and turned around. But something caught her eye before she completely left. Up in the left window of the second story, she saw a man, probably about the same age, looking down at her. He had the same green tint to his hair as Ghetsis. She stared up for a bit, then snapped out of it and hurried home.

She burst into the door, panting. Once she was out of the sight of that mansion she ran. It was a little spooky, that mansion. Black was startled and dropped his video game controller, looking over at his older sister. "What the _hells _gotten into you?" He frowned at her. "You're almost pale as a ghost!"

White let out a sigh, placing her hand on her chest to calm down. "It was just a bit intimidating, that's all. Intimidation plus shyness does not have a very good outcome, usually." She rolled her eyes, then made her way upstairs. "I'll be in my room if you need me."

She heard her mother question Black as to what happen. He was silent, which indicated to her that he shrugged. The teenager flopped back onto her bed, where her dog greeted her with licks. She giggled at the feeling. "Lilly, stop that! It tickles..."

Her dog stopped on cue, wagging her little tail. White smiled lovingly at the dog as she sat up, picking Lilly up and setting her on her lap. "You know, Lilly... Today Cheren and I held hands. Well, I don't really know if it counts as holding hands, but... He grabbed my hand and lead me away from the school. And Bianca probably saw this. No, she definitely saw this, I bet you." She laughed a bit. "I'll be bombarded with questions..."

She the realized another story to tell her beloved Lilly. "Oh! So when I went to the neighbors house, I saw this guy looking out of the window at me. Did you know they had green hair? It was a bit weird, to be honest. But it kinda looked cool, y'know? Having an unnatural hair color doesn't seem like a bad idea. But then again, the consequences with it are a bit intense, I bet. I mean, I don't have the exact _popular_ status in the school. I might definitely be teased." She looked at her baby, who licked her cheek. White giggled. "Yes, I know. Kinda weird, isn't it?" She stayed silent for a couple moments before sighing. "Tomorrow is going to be hectic, Lilly. And I know it."

**So, that was the first chapter. Did you guys enjoy it...? In my honest opinion it seemed kinda weird... But that's me with all my seriously-taken fanfics. So much of a worry-wart for my own good... But, anyways, I really hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review to let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I at least got one good reaction. XD A fav and alert is always nice. Thanks! Well, here's Chapter 2 of Forget-Me-Not. **

**-*Chapter2*-**

**~20XX Fall~**

The day started normally – annoying alarm clock, grouchy White, the clock falling on the floor with the last beep. The only thing abnormal was that she was incredibly tired. She kept thinking about Cheren and her hand all last night. And there was the boy in the window... She was sure she'd seen him. Though, it seemed unreal, since the sight only lasted for a few seconds. But once the thought of Cheren kicked back in, she hurried up to get dressed. Of course, not before she put the alarm clock pack into its correct place.

White was _so_ thankful there wasn't a school uniform. So, she put on her normal choice of clothing – a fitting t-shirt, some jeans, and her boots. She rushed downstairs, looking at the clock. _Only 20 minutes 'til school starts._ She decided to just grab some toast and be on her way. She picked up her pink school bag, and positioned her usual white-pink hat on her head. With a good-bye to her mom and brother, she headed out.

Only 2~5 minutes had passed when she reached school. Bianca was already at the school gates, waiting for her and Cheren. As soon as she spotted White, a devilish grin took place. The teenager immediately knew what was coming.

"Sooooo are you going to tell me about your heart-throbbing experience with _Cheren_ yesterday?" The inside scoop – needed everyday.

"Wh-What are you talking about, Bianca? I have _no_ idea what your saying..." White knew she had to distract her from this somehow. But what...?

"I saw you, girl! Cheren grabbed your hand and ran away with you!" She was literally squealing like a fangirl. And it was drawing attention.

"B-Bianca! Quiet down!" White put her finger to her own mouth and 'shhh'd her. Bianca was giggling like crazy. And that was when it hit her. The new neighbors! How could she forget? "Bianca, we got new neighbors in that mansion yesterday!"

Bianca gaped at her. "Seriously? How many people are there? Do they have a son? Is he hooot?" There she goes with the questions.

"Well, there was this guy in his mid-40s. He had this green tinted hair... It was kinda cool! But he was _really_ intimidating. Like, it's not even funny how intimidating he was. I was nervous just being there!" She really hated it how she rambled on and on.

Bianca smirked. "Sooo do they- I mean _he_- have a son?"

White shrugged. "I don't know. All I saw was the old dude. But! When I went to leave, on the left upper window, I saw this other guy! He had the same green tinted hair. And he looked about our age, too! It was probably my imagination though." She let out a slight laugh. _Though I wouldn't mind if it wasn't. It's always good to have another friend._

"White! Bianca!"

White's face flushed a bright red at the sound of _his_ voice, Cheren. She did her best to force the blush down and turned to see him. "H-Hey, Cheren!" _Damn stutter!_ Bianca just grinned at him.

Cheren looked at White for a bit, before avoiding his gaze. "I heard about the new neighbors. Apparently their son is coming to our school."

Bianca giggled, noticing Cheren's nervousness. "I _knew_ it! He does have a son!" She put her hand to her mouth, trying to calm down. "So? Do you know what homeroom he's in?"

Cheren nodded. "Yeah. He's with me and White." White gave him a look. He rolled his eyes. "I'm friends with the schools principal's kid, remember?"

White scoffed. "You and your inside sources..." She crossed her arms, looking away with a playful pout.

Cheren chuckled. "Not my fault I have more friends than you..."

White turned scarlet and turned to face him. "What did you-" She was interrupted by the bell for school to start. She frowned at him, giving a look that said 'This isn't over yet!' He just laughed in reply.

Homeroom was very loud. That was White's first thought as she walked into the room. Apparently they were _already_ talking about the transfer guy. _Not surprising though. They always look for something to gossip about_.White let out a sigh, propping up her head on her hand. After a few more moments, the bell rang yet again, telling everyone class was starting. They all rushed to their seats as the teacher walked in.

"Now, everyone. I'm sure you've heard about the transfer student coming today." The students began to whisper once more. The teacher frowned and cleared her throat loudly, stopping her students from any more gossiping. "Now, I hope you all welcome him with open arms. You can come in now, Mr. Harmonia!"

A man with tea-green hair walked into the class. He showed confidence, but to White, he was radiating shyness. She guessed no one else noticed, as they were just staring at him in awe. It was then it hit her. _He was the guy up in the window! I knew it!_ She stared up at him with curiosity. The teen glanced over her way, eyes locking with hers. She saw what seemed like a spark of happiness, but decided that was _so_ not true.

The teacher cleared her throat as the boy tore his gaze away from White. However, she continued to stare, a bit confused. "Mr. Harmonia, you may introduce yourself now."

The boy gave a nod, and he began to speak. "My name is N Harmonia." Already the whispers began, mostly about his name. White noticed when this happened he got a bit nervous. "I'm 16, going on 17 soon. My hobbies are... well I don't have any hobbies. I hope to make the best of this year!"

White narrowed her eyes. _It sounded like he was saying something he had rehearsed..._ She blew it off yet again.

The teacher smiled at N. "Well now, we'll have to find you a seat..." Her eyes searched around the room. "Ah! You can sit next to White over there. White, please raise your hand!"

_Oh you've _got_ to be kidding me..._White slowly raised her arm, looking away. N looked at her wearily, before going to his new seat and sitting down. She immediately put her arm down once he was there, still looking away.

"Okay, class! Enough chatter!" The class went back to being silent, as they stared up at the board.

The teacher soon began to do her job and teach. White exhaled, looking up at the clock already. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed N fidgeting slightly. She stared at him for a second, then realized what was wrong. _Duh! He doesn't have a textbook or anything!_ White slowly pushed her book in between them, so he could see as well. N gave her a baffled look, while White shyly grinned at him. It was then she was grateful that the desks connected here. Even if it was only two per seat.

Cheren stared at the two, showing almost no emotion. Frustrated with the whole ordeal, he turned back to the board with a huff. _What's up with that? They're already acting all 'buddy-buddy' together when they had _just_ met. What is this?_ Cheren realized what he was thinking and shook the tainted thoughts away. _White was only being herself – nice. Besides, there's nothing to be jealous about. They had just met after all. _

The bell rang without Cheren's notice. What he did notice, however, was that N and White were talking.

"-and then he just ran away without a word." Disgusting. It sounded like he was boasting.

White laughed. "That's _so_ funny, N!" Or maybe it was a joke? "I mean, even _I_ thought you were a bit intimidating at first. Well, mostly your dad, but, that's besides the point! You are really cool!" She flashed him a big grin. Yep. Definitely boasting.

N smiled back at her, and he could see her _blush_. He felt anger bubbling up inside. _That blush belongs to_ me_! What the hell's with that idiot? Thinking he could barge in here and ju-_ He stopped his train of thought when White called to him.

"Cheren! Over here!" She was waving him over, that grin still in place. There was no trace of blush anymore, thank God.

Cheren smiled at her, and she blushed again, but this time it was normally so. _That damned smile..._ "Here, Cheren. This is N. He's the guy from our neighborhood..."

N smiled innocently at Cheren, holding out his hand. "Pleased to meet you, Cheren."

Cheren stared at his hand for a second or two, before taking it and giving it a quick shake. "Same here."

White frowned at her crush. _He could at least be more polite..._ She then heard the teacher calling her name. "I'll be right back guys." She turned around to leave. "Don't get into any childish bickering while I'm gone. Okay, _Cheren_?" Cheren glared at her playfully, as she giggled and ran off to the teacher.

~With White~

"Yeah, Ms. Underwood?" She looked up at the female, blinking.

"White, could you do me a bi~g favor?" The older woman put her hands together in a begging sorta way.

White blinked at her teacher and smiled. "Of course! What is it?"

She grinned down at the teenager, letting out a sigh of relief. "Could you.."

White looked up at her teacher with a surprised expression. "H-huh...?"

~With N and Cheren~

"Are you friends with White?" N questioned. Cheren looked over at the boy like he was crazy. N saw this and immediately became nervous.

"_Yes_, I am friends with White," Cheren grumbled. He then looked over at N, subconsciously glaring. "Are _you_ friends with White?"

N gave Cheren a bewildered look. "White and I only met.." he hesitated a bit, "..today! I swear!"

Cheren glared at N, this time on purpose. N sort-of whimpered and backed away slightly. "Well, alright," he said, letting out a sigh. "Just... don't get too close to her. She's mine."

N stared at Cheren. "Are you two... dating?" he asked innocently.

The sudden question made Cheren sputter a bit. "N-no! Of course not! We're just childhood friends, and that's all there is to it!"

N curiously studied Cheren's facial expression. _He seems to have a bit of a red to his cheeks... That's blushing right there. _"Do you like her then?"

"W-What? Of course not! We're honestly _just_ childhood friends. Nothing else!" Cheren stammered.

_His cheeks got redder..._ "But... you're allowed to be infatuated with childhood friends, right?" N tilted his head slightly in confusion.

Cheren opened his mouth to retaliate, but White ran over to them. "Hey guys!" She waved at them. She noticed their sudden awkwardness, and crossed her arms. "What were you guys talking about? Were you bickering again, Cheren?"

Again, Cheren opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by N. "We weren't talking about anything important, White. Just getting to know each other some, right?" N looked over at Cheren and smiled innocently.

_Did this guy seriously stand up for me?_ Cheren was giving him a funny look, but then snapped out of his thoughts and nodded. "Nope. Nothing important. Come on White, we have to get to our next class." He made a grab for her wrist, but she pulled away.

"Sorry, Cheren! Ms. Underwood asked me to show N around the school!" White grinned apologetically at her crush. "Thanks, though! Now come on N, we have to get moving." This time, White grabbed N's wrist and began to drag him off.

Cheren stared after them, still processing what the hell just happened.

~With White and N~

"So, N... what were you _really_ talking about with Cheren?" N flipped his head towards White, who had her hands in her pockets. She grinned at him. "Come on. Out with it." The teen fidgeted slightly, trying to come up with a lie or some sort of excuse. Apparently he took too long, since White let out a sigh. "Ok, ok. Nevermind."

"We were talking about... you, White."

White looked back at N, surprised. "Really? What exactly were you saying?" Her surprised expression soon faded to a grin.

"Well, I asked Cheren if you were friends. He said yes, then asked me if _we_ were friends. I simply said no. Then he kinda... told me to not get too close to you." N smiled at her. "I think he likes you. But he was really denying it. So I'm not quite sure."

The last part of N's explanation made small tears spring to White's eyes. "O-Oh. Well, thank you for, um... explaining." She looked back at him with a smile. "Let's go. We don't want to miss _too_ much of class."

N, slightly confused by her sudden quietness, nodded in response. It was at the last place she was showing him that he spoke up again. "Hey, White... Do _you_ have anyone you like?"

White flipped around to face him. His green-tinted hair was covering his eyes, so she couldn't really see his expression. "U-Um... No! Not... exactly..."

N looked up at her, expressionless. "Now _you're_ the one lying."

White let out a sigh. "Yes... I do. Cheren. He's the one I like." She looked back over at N with a soft smile.

He smiled back at her. "I see. That's good. I really hope he likes you back. It'd be such a waste if he didn't. You're really cute."

White's cheeks grew an instant read. "Eh-N!" she sputtered.

N chuckled at her reaction. "What? It's true."

She pouted slightly, turning around. "L-let's just go to class now." She began to walk off, hearing N laugh once more as he followed.

_Why the hell did I just tell him who I like? _White wondered. _The only one who really knows is Bianca. And she knows just from the signs! Why did I admit it to him...? _She sighed. _Guess I'll never know. _

**Welp, that's the second chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Believe it or not, this chapter was _really_ hard to write! I just kept on getting writers block... So, I hope the next chapter comes to me better! So I can write more... and be quicker about it! Thank you all for reading! Please leave a review!**


End file.
